


180 Degrees

by OrdinaryFujoshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 11:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryFujoshi/pseuds/OrdinaryFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto ended up not being a swim coach or firefighter, but being an investigator instead. His feelings of justice and keeping people safe pushed him to chose the job. He works in the Drugs Crime Division. Though he’s afraid of lots of things, he keeps trying to be brave. And a special case changed his life 180 degrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [ The Special Case ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This is my first SouMako fanfic! In this story, all of the characters are in their late twenties, enjoy!

[ Monday, 7.30 a.m]

A usual, sunny Monday morning. Haru had started to work in the cafe, serving people their breakfast or some morning tea and coffee. There wasn't so many people on the cafe, so even Haru's the chef, he thought it wasn't bad to greet the customers sometimes. Haru looks up to the clock hanging on the wall. He knows that he'll come just in another minute.

 

“Haru!” the usual and gentle voice of Makoto calling him. The raven-haired man looks up and found his bestfriend sitting on the cafe’s chair, near the door. Haru smiled a bit to the former captain of the swim team,  and without any words, he walks to the kitchen and brought back a cup of white coffee with him.

“Here, as usual.” said Haru, with a slight smile on his lips. He takes another chair and sat down with the green-eyed man.

“Haru, I think it’s too early to take a break,” the brunnette said to the ocean-eyed man.

“Just a minute to talk to you,” Haru said. Looking carefully at Makoto’s expression, Haru could tell that Makoto hides something about his job. So he makes sure that his next question makes Makoto speak. “So, how's work, Mr. Investigator?” His question making Makoto, who’s sipping the coffee, choked.

“N-Nothing happened!” the brunnette tries to hide his thoughts.

“That’s why you became an investigator. I can’t imagine if you became a criminal. They’ll suspect that you’re the culprit of a crime in no time.” Haru sighs. ‘You’re the worst at lying,’ that’s what those blue eyes try to say.

“Haru, you know me too well!” Makoto let out a soft giggle. “Okay, okay, you got me. I’ll tell you. Last night a person of the headquarters sent me a case to solve.”

“That drugs distributor?”

“No. Those are already cleared. They have been caught. Their crime was much simpler than this one, this new one’s is weird. This case had stopped for quite a long time because there’s no clue to this guy.”

“That bad?” Haru’s eyes widen. He was wondering what kind of crime that his investigator friend faced. “What kind of case is that?”

“See this,” Makoto took out some papers out of his folder. “Maybe his name isn’t too popular now. The police and us, investigators, forbid the press to acknowledge him. It’s too dangerous. He and his gang killed everyone who tries to block their way. No one knows their aim, though. I didn't know a single thing about this crime before I read the papers that the headquarters' sent to me. After reading their crimes, this gang sure is crazy.”

 

Haru reads the papers carefully while his bestfriend keep talking about the new crime he had to solve. Haru founds that the identity of the criminal isn’t too clear. The usual papers will have at least a photograph of the criminal, even the blurred ones. And it usually contains more identity about them, maybe something like alias, type of crimes, or stuffs. But this one only had a name, and the crimes that he had done. The crimes written didn't help much. It's too random. Murder, alleged mutilation, robbery, rape, and it's done to random people. The name is the only one written clearly there : ‘Yamazaki Sousuke - Suspected as the Leader’.

 

 

“Yamazaki....?” Haru stopped a while.

 

 

“Have you heard that name somewhere, Haru?” Makoto gasps. His expression showed that he wants to make some progress on the case, but also worried if his friend won’t be safe.

“Rin... He had mentioned this name long time ago...” 

“R-Rin?”

“Before he died in order to solve a case, of course.” Haru said with low voice.

“Haru, I’m really sorry because I made you remember about Rin again.. I didn’t mean to. I’m really sorry.” Makoto tries to comfort his bestfriend, who’s still sad because his beloved, crimson-eyed, boyfriend, passed away.

“Don’t apologize. At least, he left a message for me that tells me that he’d always love me no matter happens.” Haru said that with teary eyes. Makoto was sure that his bestfriend misses Rin.

 

Makoto brought back to the times when he and Rin finally entered their office in their first day of work. And he realized he misses Rin, too. They used to work together as a partner on their first years. As they became the seniors, they have to be apart from being partners and entered different division. Makoto chose the Drugs Crime, and Rin chose the Special Case. Though Makoto had warned Rin that the Special Case would kill him, but Rin said the division sounds romantic so he chose it. Rin was sure a helpless romantic. As the result of his stubborn attitude, the Special Case division killed Rin and all of his partners after investigating a case. Makoto wasn’t sure about that case, because the ones who knows about more information was the headquarters person. But knowing that Rin had mentioned the criminal name to Haru, he came up with a theory. Not really strong though, but it worth a try.

 

 

 

**_Could it be... Rin.... He died because of investigating this weird crime? This mysterious crime with someone named Yamazaki Sousuke as their leader?_ **

 

 

 

“Haru! Do you know anything about Rin’s death, by the way?” Makoto asked with a spark on his eyes. “I’m sorry for asking that, but I have a theory that it will led me to a light about this case!”

Haru shook his head. “I don’t know. I was told by his fellow investigator who is close to one of the victims. I thought her name was.... Sato?” Haru tried to remember the name of the woman who came to see him two years ago, informing that Rin's gone. Haru's always looks full of burden when it comes to Rin.

“Sato... Sato.... Oh! Is she Sato Akira?”

“Don’t have a clue. Maybe it’s her.” Haru looks away, trying to handle his feelings.

“Haru, I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's nothing."

"Okay, then," Makoto looked at the watch on his wrist. "Haru, the important information from you, it might help us a lot! But don't tell anyone about you know about this case. I'm afraid that the organization that I'm investigating right now is enormous with lots of member. I don’t want to cause you in trouble because you know something about it. Okay, I'm leaving!” Makoto packed his belongings and waved to Haru as he left the cafe.

 

“Um,” Haru waved back to his bestfriend. “Take care of yourself, Makoto.”

 

 

 

_Without any of them knowing, someone had been secretly recorded their conversations. The conversation was sent to another people in the organization's system, carefully, specifically. There wasn't a single detail gone._

 

_"Hm... Interesting. Spit his name," a low voice speaks._

_"Tachibana Makoto. Working as an investigator in Iwatobi Intelligence. Extras, another investigator to give up his life because of sticking nose to your business, boss. He went to a cafe near the trainstation every morning. A good friend of Nanase Haruka, the boyfriend of one of our victims, Matsuoka Rin. We need to execute him, boss." a woman's voice replied her boss._

_"We don't need to do it now. I want to play around with our new dumbass investigator. He seems too stupid to be close to us," the man's voice said._

_"So, what's your plan?"_

_"Contact the others. Kidnap Nanase."_

 

_And that's what happening. A group of men captured Haru in his breaktime._


	2. [ When the Fog Starts to Disappear ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto got a new case from the mysterious person in the headquarters. But his best friend, Haru, sure helps to lead him to a little light. No matter what, Makoto will examine this case! Another piece of his unfinished puzzle had ben collected, but each piece cost a life- and Makoto didn't realize it. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... So today's update is the fic for Valentine... I'm busy with school stuffs, and I didn't have time to write the Valentine-themed ones. I'm really sorry! I'll still update the next chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday.
> 
> By the way, I really need to know your opinion for the later chapters of this fic (I think this question will be some spoilers..)  
> Should Haru keep alive, or dead? Should I add some smut scene or shouldn't I? Please comment!

 “Morning, Ikeda-san, Kiwamura-san!” Makoto greeted the front desk person.

“Morning, Tachibana-san! As early as usual!” they greeted back.

Makoto gives them his heartwarming, gentle smile. “Ikeda-san, mind to do me a favor?”

“What’s that, Tachibana-san?” the caramel-eyed girl chuckle due to Makoto’s politeness.

“Is Sato-san here yet?”

“Sato-san? Sato Akira, right? Why are you asking that? Are you hitting on her, Mako-chan? I didn’t know that you liked women that older than you,” Kiwamura teased him with the nickname that Nagisa usually use.

“I-I’m not!” Makoto’s cheeks flushed. “I just need to talk to her a bit...”

“Yeah, about _love_!” Kiwamura keeps teasing him. Makoto’s face reddened worse, even the tip of his ears got red.

“Aya-chan, it’s enough, he’s too embarrassed to tell us,” Ikeda glared to the other girl and to Makoto. “I’m sorry about that, Tachibana-san. By the way, Sato-san isn’t here yet. We’ll call you when she’s arrived. Make sure your office phone line isn’t busy today if you really need to talk to her, okay?”

“Sure! Thanks a lot, Ikeda-san! And... Aya-chan!” Makoto smiled playfully to Kiwamura and goes to his office.

 

After working for a while, the phone on Makoto’s office desk rang.

“Yes? Tachibana speaking.”

“Tachibana-san, you only say that when you picks up the phone in your house, right?” Kiwamura’s voice heard from the other line of the call.

“S-Sorry, Aya-chan! It’s just a habit!”

“Stop calling me Aya-chan.”

“Ah, you reminded me to a good friend of mine.”

“Okay, Mako-kun, back to the topic. Your beloved Sato-san has arrived, I have told her that you want to meet her. She said you can meet her in the headquarter’s building, 10 minutes from now. Okay, Mako-kun?”

“She isn’t ‘my beloved’! But thanks for the information, Kiwamura-san!”

 

“So, Tachibana-kun. What brings you here this early?” the soft but firm voice of a woman who is in her mid thirties broke the silence.

“I.. I am wondering, if you could tell me something about the case that got Special Case Investigator Matsuoka Rin killed, Sato-san,” Makoto tries to say each word carefully.

“Matsuoka Rin?”

“Yes. The special case that he tried to solve two years ago got him killed. As a friend of his, I’m looking for further information.”

“You know that the only one allowed to get information about this type of cases are the headquarters and the Special Case division, right, Tachibana-kun?” the black-haired woman glances to Makoto’s emerald orbs.

“Yes, Sato-“ Makoto hadn’t finish his words.

“But if you wanted to know it’s alright. He was killed, that’s right. Killed by the group with mysterious aim.--”

 

**_Mysterious aim? That sounds just like.......!_ **

****

“--I’ve talked to the person that close to Matsuoka, Nanase-san. Has he talked to you about that?

Makoto’s eyes widen. ‘So, Sato Akira is the one who told Haru! Thanks, Haru! You really bring me to a light!’ he thought. “Yes, he has. Um..... Sato-san!  I am wondering if you could..... If you could move me from the Drugs Crime to the Special Case!”

The woman looked surprised. “But, Tachibana-kun... You know it’s not easy to be a member of Special Case Division, and it’s dang--”

“I’ll accept the risk! This is for my friend Rin... And Haru!”

Sato sighed. “You’re just like a dog. So loyal.”

“T-Thanks...?” Makoto was confused, trapped between feeling happy because said he was loyal, or mad because said he was like a dog.

“But if you realy sure, I could share some informations to you. Basically, it would make you the unofficial person of the Special Case,” the woman said. “You have to remember that the information that I’ll share to you are kind of a top secret. Got it?”

“Thank you so much, Sato-san!” Makoto showed his most angelic smile.

“It’s true, that Matsuoka Rin and all of his friends got killed because of that case. You know that the case two years ago got a lot of police and investigators killed, right? That’s why we stopped to investigate it.”

Makoto nods. “What kind of case was that?”

The black-haired woman replied, “We didn’t know for sure. It’s a difficult case. Even our top intelligence couldn’t solve it.”

“I see....” Makoto put his hand on his chin. “That kind of case remembers me about something, Sato-san. Last night a person from the headquarters sent me this,” he showed the papers about the weird case.

The woman opened read the papers, and she looks shocked in no time. “This case...... It can’t be. It’s impossible. Who in earth will distribute this to another person outside of the headquarters?” the black-haired woman hummed. “Tachibana-san. Are you sure that you didn’t know who sends this to you?!” her voice got louder.

“I don’t know, it was faxed to me, and the sender’s number is the number from headquarters,” Makoto explains. “But they didn’t mention a name or something like identity. Well, the case sure is weird, but you don’t have to be that surprised, Sato-san.”

“Shit....” this is the first time Makoto heard a woman who usually calm and  showed deadpan expression swore. “ _I’m going to die_ ,” Sato said the last sentence with a very soft voice. But Makoto could hear the word ‘die’.

“Die? Who’s gonna die?” Makoto asks.

“GET OUT OF THIS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! TACHIBANA-KUN!” the woman shouted to Makoto. Frightened, Makoto gets out of her office.

 

**_What the hell was that? Why she’s reacting that way?_ **

 

‘Maybe Haru can help,’ that’s what Makoto thought. He took out his cellphone and dialed Haru’s number.

_The number you’re calling is not active. Please leave a message or try again later_

‘That’s weird!’ Makoto’s eyes widen in shock. Since Haru started to work, he brought his phone along with him, to keep in touch with Makoto. He had always answered Makoto’s or other’s call. Makoto decided to check on him after he’s back from work.

_'Haru!' ___


	3. [ Weird Things ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finally got new informations from the headquarters person, Sato Akira. But when he showed the case to Sato, her reactions are weird. When he wants to ask Haru about it, he can’t contact him! Weird things sure happened, though it’s only the first day since he got the special case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3~! Finally I can upload it! Well, enjoy! I've changed the rate form M to E, I imagined about some smut scene (also due to some requests not to kill Haru, I choose to do something different~)

‘Haru, answer me!’ thought Makoto, while he was running from the trainstation to the cafe where Haru works. He’s still trying to call Haru, hoping that he would answer him. But hope was only a hope. When he arrived, Haru wasn’t there. He tries to ask other people in the cafe, but everyone said that Haru’s not coming back to work after his break. 

 

Makoto’s worries grew worse. He ran to Haru’s apartment, but no one’s there. He looks for his precious friend at the swimming pool nearby, but no one’s there. The market where Haru usually buy some mackarel, and he wasn’t there. Haru’s nowhere.  Makoto felt that he wants to climb up the hill nearby and shout Haru’s name. But of course he can’t. The last thing that he could do was waiting for an answer from Haru. He needed it. He wants to make sure Haru’s safe.

 

It’s almost midnight, and Makoto’s effort to look for Haru seems useless, so he decided to go home. Makoto thought that he won’t get any time to sleep tonight. How can he fallen asleep, when his bestfriend can’t be found?

 

“Haru,” Makoto talked to himself. “I hope you’re safe.”

 

 

 

By then, the raven-haired swimmer, just woke up from his unconciousness. He woke up in a dark, stuffy place. His wrists and ankles were tied. His mouth stuffed with a handkerchief. He tried to break free. He tried to yell, calling for help. But the handkerchief make a good work not to make him lets out a sound.

‘Where am I?’ that sentence keeps repeating inside Haru’s mind, like a broken record. ‘Makoto.... Makoto. Where am I? Where are you? Are you safe?’ His mind was full of questions.

Then a heavy sound of someone opening a rolling door heard. Haru stopped moving. He heard footsteps. Maybe those were coming from a man’s foot.

 

A slow, soft, but evilish chuckle heard. “So, you’re awake, Nanase?”

Haru’s heart beats uncontrollably. ‘Who’s there?’

 

“Wondering who am I?” the heavy sound of a man read him perfectly. Haru keeps himself quiet to extend his lifespan. “Well, I’m going to tell you, because you spit out my name to that fucking investigator, you dumbass.”

 

Haru hold his breath. ‘Could it be---?’

 

The man continued, “I’m Yamazaki Sousuke.”

 

And Haru felt like he’d already died after he heard the name.

 

**_‘Makoto! Run!’_ **

 

 

 

[ Wednesday, 7.45 a.m. ]

 

Makoto has been sitting in the cafe, waiting for his blue-eyed childhood friend to greet him with his cup of white coffee. It’s the second day since Haru lost. Makoto tried to contact everyone that might know where Haru is, but they doesn’t see him.

 

“Tachibana-san, it’s your coffee!” a waitress from the cafe, who knows his habit, serves him a cup of white coffee. “If you’re thinking about Nanase-san, believe me, he’ll be alright!” she gives Makoto a pretty smile. But Makoto seems pays no attention to the girl. “Tachibana-san?” the girl waved her hand in front of Makoto. “Are you alright?”

Makoto stopped spacing out. “Oh, yes. I’m sorry. I’m sure Haru will be alright,” he replied.

“You should take care of yourself too, Tachibana-san. Enjoy your coffee!” the girl smiled again, and Makoto pushed a smile to answer her.

 

 

_‘How can I enjoy something if he isn’t here?’_

 

 

“Morning, Tachibana-san!” Ikeda and Kiwamura greeted the diligent investigator.

“Morning,” Makoto answers expresionless.

“You seem tired, Tachibana-san. What happened?” Kiwamura, who usually teased him, showed her worries.

“I’m fine, just lack of sleep...”

“Take care of yourself,” Ikeda added.

 

_‘Everyone said that. Take care of yourself. How can I?’_

 

He’s still working on some documents when someone came to his office. “Tachibana-san, I need to talk for a sec,” the person raised the red-framed glasses that he wears.

“Sure, Ryuugazaki-san.”

“Headquarters’ Office.”

“Sure. I’ll be right there in a minute,” Makoto saved his document.

 

_‘Good. First, someone sent me a case that stressed me out. Then, the case freaked out a headquarters’ person. After that, Haru’s missing. What cames up, now? Getting fired because too much spacing out?’_

 

Makoto sat down on a chair in front of the man’s desk.

 

“Now, Tachibana-san,” the man started. “You look miserable. Is this because of that case?”

A light sparks in Makoto’s gentle, green eyes. “You know about that, Ryugazaki-san?”

“Rei. Just call me Rei. I’m younger than you, so it’s must be alright. Agreed, Makoto-san?”

“S-Sure... Rei,” Makoto replied the blue-haired man. “So, you’re saying that you knows about the new case that I have to solve?”

Rei lets out a giggle. “Of course, of course. **_I_**   was the one who sent it to you. Looks like that case got you to a serious problem, doesn’t it?”

Makoto slammed his hand on the desk. He’s furious. That fucking case caused like thousands problems to him. “You......”

“Calm down, calm down. I will help you to solve this case. I know that this will end my life, but this is the only way I could apologize,” the man turns back to his serious expression.

“What do you mean?”

“You see, I’ve been working in the headquarters for quite a long time. And I could sense there’s something wrong here the last two years. I’ve checked all of the documents about this case, and I found something wrong. See this,” Rei gives Makoto papers, full of the identity of the people who killed by the mysterious organization. “Read that carefully. You’ll find something weird there.”

Makoto did the exact as the headquarters said. “Most of them....... Are police, investigators, people working in the law institue, or people who close to them.. You’re right...”

“Finally someone thinks this isn’t a stupid move!” Rei said hapilly. “Everyone said that ‘Of course they kill us, police and investigators! But the other people are just a random people  to cover their motive!’”

“How can someone said that to a clear thing like this?” Makoto asked.

“You really suited to be an investigator, Makoto-san!” Rei pats Makoto’s back. “But she is not!”

“’She’?” Makoto asked.

“Sato, of course!” Rei smiled. “She is smart, but she is too smart if she can’t see herself in trouble!”

“You’re.....right.... Rei-san.”

“That’s why we will watch her moves,” Rei said. “If she quitted being an Intelligence, than it settled!”

“Settled?” Makoto looks confused.

“Settled, that she is one of _them_ ,” Rei replied.

 

Suddenly, the phone on Rei’s desk rang. Rei picks it up, and he looks so surprised after the person in the other line said something.

 

“What is it, Rei-san?” Makoto asked.

“Makoto-san,” Rei was still surprised. “Sato. They said they found Sato dead in her office. Dead with a bullet inside her head.”


	4. [ Another Person ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new headquarter person! Looks nice, but.... She's more than just an intelligence. Who's she? Makoto has a bad news and a good one. The bad news : Haru’s still missing. The good news : finally he knew who’s the sender of the special case. He was Ryuugazaki Rei. Fortunately, Rei was incredibly clever. But while they’re closer to solve the case, Sato Akira got killed.

“Whaaattt?!” Makoto shocked. “She’s dead?!”

Suddenly, Rei’s face expression changed. “Tell me, Makoto-san. Have Sato said something weird to you these days?”

“She.... She did! She talked about... I think she said that someone’s going to die.”

“It’s her, who’s gonna die. And she is dead now. When did she say that?” Rei tries to examine Sato Akira’s death.

“Last Monday, when I showed her the document about this case,” Makoto answered.

“You fool!” Rei cursed. “I’m sorry to say such a bad word, Makoto-san. But you really are. Of course she said that if she’s a part of the organization. But it will make me, you, and our closest person in a trouble!”

Makoto’s heart beats faster. Could it be....

**THEY CAPTURED HARU! Oh, Rei’s right. I’m a fool. Good. Then everyone will die and this case won’t be solved. Thanks to your stupidity, Makoto. Congratulate yourself.  
That’s what inside Makoto’s head.**

_‘Good. Now everyone will die and I can’t continue this case anymore. Too dangerous. I can’t get anyone into this trouble. Not anymore.’_

“Makoto-san,” Rei continued. “I think it’s better if I moved you to the Special Case. Are you okay with all of the consequences?”

Makoto answered with a nod. “It’s okay, Rei.”

_‘Though everyone will die, it’s no need to keep living’_

“Makoto-san,” Rei’s voice brought him back from spacing out. “You okay?”

“Yes, It’s alright, Rei.” Makoto smiles, trying to prevent Rei reading his mind.

“Seems like you’re not. If you had some troubles at this case, you’d better tell no one except me.”

“Sure, I won’t,” Makoto nodded. _‘Well, he’s right. I’ll have my mouth shut.’_

“You can go back to work now, Makoto-san. Have a nice day,” Rei bowed to Makoto.

Makoto walks to his office slowly, like there’s no sign of a spirit inside his eyes.

“So, I’ll start working there tomorrow,” he said to himself. He packed some of his belongings, including a photo frame that has a picture of him and Rin. “Rin,” Makoto looks at the photo of the red-haired. “I understand why you say the Special Case is romantic. Sure it’s tragic if you left all of your friend and your beloved one, and that’s why it’s romantic. I understand now.”

 

[ After 3 Weeks]

Haru still missing. And Makoto had stressed, trying to find his bestfriend. He had sent the report to the police, but they haven’t found him yet.

_‘Haru, where are you?’_

Makoto walks to the pantry, he make himself a cup of white coffee to keep himself focus to his work. He lacks of sleep lately, and he thinks if he didn’t do something to keep himself awake, it will be bad for his job.

While he’s still making coffee, someone walked into the pantry. A woman that seems new to Makoto. “Oh, hey, sorry,” Makoto took a step to the left to make some space for her.

“Tachibana Makoto, right?” the woman speaks up.

“Y-Yes.. How do you know?”

“I’m Aizawa Yuuki,a new headquarters person. I know you from the data that Ryuugazaki-san gave me,” the caramel-haired woman explains.

“I see...”

“So, Tachibana-san. I’ve heard that you’re working for the case,” her voice gave some emphasis to the end of her sentence. “How is it? Any progress?”

Makoto stopped a while. ‘She must have known that from the data, it’s fine.’ Then he sighed, “I haven’t. It gives me some pressure, because I have to solve the case and find my bestfriend.”

“Your bestfriend?”

“He’s missing since 3 weeks ago. I’ve tried to find him, but I couldn’t find him.” Makoto’s green orbs start to look teary.

“He’s must be a precious friend to you, right?” the woman place her hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

“Yeah, right...”

“Don’t be too sad, okay?” She tries to comfort Makoto.

“Thank you, Aizawa-san. That’s really helping,” Makoto flashed a smile to the woman. Then he walks outside the pantry, sipping his coffee.

“Oh, Tachibana-san, do you have some time tonight?” Aizawa’s voice calling him again.

“Huh? I think I have. What’s the matter?”

“I have a.... Kinda group date... And my friends say I should take someone from my workplace... And because I’m new here, so—“

“I’ll go.”

“Really?” the woman’s expression showing that she’s happy.

“Y-Yeah, it’s better if I go, rather than spending my time spacing out, thinking about stuffs. I’m single though.”

“We’ll meet at the CofeCafe at 7 p.m. Is it okay if I go there with my friends? Or should you come with me?”

“Friends.... Mean girls?”

“Well, not only girls... But most of them are girls.”

“Most of them are girls? M-Maybe I’ll go by myself then...”

“Okay, if it’s not a problem for you... See you later, then!”

“Yeah. I’ll go back to work, Excuse me.”

 

Aizawa grinned as she watch the brunette man walks away. She took out her wireless ear-phone. “Boss, we’ve succeed. I got him.”

 

“Give the rest to me, I’ll arrange what to do next. Because we’re asking your friends that isn’t a part of the organization to do this, I want you to make sure they know nothing about us,” the man’s low voice warned.

“I’ll make sure, boss. CofeCafe, 7 p.m. Meet our new target.”

 

[ CofeCafe, 7 p.m. ]

“H-Hi, Aizawa-san,” Makoto smiled to Aizawa, three other girls and three boys who sits with her.

“Yuuki-chan, is that a friend of yours? He’s gorgeous!” one of Aizawa’s friend commented.

“Mika-chan, don’t embarrass me in front of him! Tachibana-kun, you don’t have to be so formal here, okay? Loose that muscles up!” Aizawa giggled.

Makoto sits beside one of the boys, he's a bit flustered from being praised by all the girls. He's not too concern about that, but he can't help but blushing.

“Yuuki-chan, what’s his name?” another girl asked.

“Why don’t you ask him by yourself?” Aizawa answered.

Makoto responds to Aizawa's words. “Oh, s-sorry! I’m Tachibana Makoto, It’s nice to meet all of you!

“Boyy!! Such a girly name for a hot guy just like you!” All the girls except Aizawa squeals.

“Hey, hey, girls! We’re also hereee!” the boy beside Makoto complained.

“We’ve known you, Iwa-kun, Takeshi-kun! But... The guy who sits next to the wall...”

The said guy takes off his earphones. “Hm? Talking about me?”

Makoto surprised. The voice of this guy, it’s low and raw, but his voice feels.... awesome. Makoto always knew he never goes out with girls in his high school and college days because he’s gay. However, not many people knows it because Makoto hides it nicely. Though he also fell for some guys back then, he’s too shy to confess, and he’s too afraid to be found out if he’s gay. Only a few person who know it; his parents, Haru, and Rin.

But, this guy. Extremely awesome if Makoto didn’t fall for him. Thick, shiny black hair, and beautiful, teal-colored eyes. He's a _very_ good looking guy. Makoto’s heart beat uncontrollably.

“Yoshioka Shougo. Just call me Shougo.”

The girls squealed again. “Yuuki-chan, you’re the luckiest girl ever! You can take the hottest guys to our group date! You’re the best!”

Aizawa laughed. “Of course~! Hey, hey! Why don’t we order something now?”

 

And then the group date continued with some chat between everyone. Makoto seems enjoy this group date. Especially because he met Shougo. 

It’s past from 9 p.m. when everyone decided to leave. Everyone has left except Makoto, Shougo, and Aizawa. Right before Makoto walked towards the door, someone called him. 

“Makoto.”

He turned his back. “Y-Yes, Shougo?” He felt his cheeks heated up.

“Your phone,” the taller boy let out his hand, asking for Makoto’s cellphone.

“Eh?” Makoto looks confused, but he took his phone out of his pocket, and handed it over to the teal-eyed boy.

“I want you to have my number,” Shougo typed his number and saved it. “Nah. Here you go.”

“T-Thanks..” Makoto said. ‘Ugh, stupid. He’ll realize if you keep doing stupid things and blushes all over your face. Stop, Makoto!’ He said in his mind. “S-Sorry, I have to go! Night, Shougo!” Makoto waved and he walked himself home, leaving Shougo and Aizawa alone.

 

“Nice acting, Boss Yamazaki,” Aizawa clapped her hands. “Amazing. Everyone get fooled. Including myself, even I called you Shougo from the beginning of the group date.”

“It’s not that _amazing_ ,” Sousuke said. “It’s just everyone you brought are stupid morons. Especially that investigator. He looks so dumb. Even I gave him a pseudonym ( _read : something like an alias or other name_ ) that have the same initial as my real name, but he didn’t notice at all and blushes all the time.”

“Well... He isn’t blushing for the girls, if I have noticed, boss.”

“What the heck?”

“He blushes when you looked at him.”

“Goddamnit. I should have noticed. A gay. Fine.”

“You’re also one, aren’t you?”

“I am. I just can’t believe a guy just like him is a gay, and work as an intelligence. If he’s one of us, I think I could just date him anyway. He’s cute as fuck. You know that.”

“I noticed right from the start when you said he’s interesting,” Aizawa flipped her bangs. “I think we, or you, actually, can play with him for a while before we get his dead body burried.”

“Nice idea, Aizawa. That’s why you suited better in that headquarters, better than Sato.”

“I’ve shot her right in her head. You’re the one who command me to kill her.”

“Right. Now, your new target, Aizawa. Ryuugazaki Rei.”

 

“Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! It's a bit longer than I usually write.... ._.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ^^
> 
> Maybe in this chapter and next chapters will be a bit (or maybe quite much) OOC. I'm sorry T-T  
> I won't be able to update the next chapter in a week because I have my exam week at school, please be patient till I update the chapter 5~!


	5. [ Holding Tears Back ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Haru POV Chapter. I think this must be quite OOC, but... I don't know how to explain.... *cries*

How long have I been here? Days and nights were just same. They kept me inside a dark room, and they open the door to feed me only twice or once a day. I expect this place must be a big room. I could hear sounds echoing clearly. This room had everything inside, except food. Well, I have no problem with bathing or stuffs. They have stopped to tie me up, so I can walk, but I can’t run away. There’s something like grids of iron bars, separating me and the door to freedom. Though the one’s who always come to feed me is quite nice, I can’t believe him. I knew if I tried to run, he’ll shoot and kill me. There’s still possibilities, everyone’s here who kidnap me are criminals.

 

“Nanase-san, are you alright?” I hear his voice. I don’t want to reply him. “It’s me, Momotarou. It’s okay. Do you need something?”

I keep myself quiet. If I need something, that thing must be freedom. I hate to be here, I hate to be separated from my daily life, from my job, from Makoto...

“Nanase-san? I’ll leave your meal here, okay?” Just that, and he leave me, locking the front door again.

 

I walked to take my food. Well, being surrounded by darkness for days take enough time for my eyes to adjust to this kind of blindness. And my hearings, they became so sensitive. I could hear the water dripping from the pipe above me. I could hear Momotarou’s footsteps if he’s about to open the door. But I don’t care much about that. I just want to be free. Just let me out of this place and let me meet Makoto. I’ll tell him everything, everything I know about this organization so far, and everything I know about Sousuke.  
I’m about to cry, if I keep thinking about Makoto. Is he okay out there? Still alive? Or dead? I don’t know. Just now sitting, holding my tears back, I hear some footsteps. It’s different from Momotarou’s. Heavier, rougher, full of burden and hate, if I could tell.

 

“Nanase,” a low voice of a man heard. “Nanase!”

I froze. I know this voice. That Yamazaki guy. I’ve never been this afraid to make a move. I heard the heavy iron door opening. He’s opening it. He walks closer to me. Shit, what am I supposed to do? I know he’s closer and closer, and now he’s standing in front of me, his face is so close to mine. He grabs my wrist, and whispers, “I’ve met your friend Tachibana. An idiot, just like you, Nanase.”

My eyes widen. He meets Makoto? Good. Mean he’s still alive. Or not, if this guy in front of me killed him that time. “He’s still alive?” I asked with a soft voice, but I’m sure he can hear it.

“You want to see him undamaged or see his corpse? It’s up to you,” his rough voice cutting me.

“You do something to him and you’re dead, Yamazaki.”

“Dare enough to touch me? Tch. Idiot. I can kill you with a hand tied to my back, Nanase. Don’t you dare say something stupid.”

“Fuck you, Yamazaki.”

“Fuck? Tch, what do you mean with that word? On fire because imagining that perfect body of Tachibana’s? He’s mine, you know? He stares at me like he wants me to fuck him hard. Shit, now I am who’s on fire because imagining having him now. Strip, Nanase.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Strip, bastard. Can’t you hear me?” he grabs my shirt, and tore it apart. He bites my neck, I can fell his rough hands pinching my nipples. I can’t help but hissing and moaning in pain. I can’t imagine if Makoto fall for this guy. Is he too dumb to recognize his enemies?

 

“How... could you..nh, get to Makoto?” I tried to speak between my moans. I’ve tried to cover my mouth by biting my palms, but it can’t help.

“Just using a pseudonym, and he’s fooled, ugh. Idiot,” He said. He groaned. He slips his big hands into my trousers.

 

I’ve guess it. Makoto’s sometimes too dumb to be an investigator. When Rin’s still working with him, I always feel okay because, well, Rin is a lot more cautious than him. But now since Rin’s gone, he has to keep up by himself, and this is what happened.

 

“Nanase,” Yamazaki whispers to my ears.”I want to fuck your friend. I want to fuck your precious friend so rough and hard. But since he’s not with me yet, would you mind if you become his substitute?” He said it bluntly. He grinned, like he’s trying to eat me entirely. I can see his lust burning in his eyes. His lust and desire for Makoto. His eyes show a different teal colour, this one’s darker and even more frightening. Seeing himself in this version of Yamazaki, I swear as long as I’m alive I won’t hand Makoto to anyone like him. But in this situation, maybe giving up is the best solution. I looked away, too afraid to answer him.

“No answer? Good. I assume it as a yes,” he lets out an evilish laugh. He strips me and he hold me near him. Inside his rough embrace, I feel so small. I can’t find any warmness inside him, that feels strange to me. Makoto’s incredibly different than him. Makoto’s warm, and his warmness usually makes me surrounded by a sense of peace. 

 

I could feel this isn’t right, because the person that I could possibly love after Rin, is Makoto. Although I feel that this is wrong, I also thinks that this is the right thing to protect Makoto, anyway. I will do everything to protect him. To be with him. I’m not sure who’s he to me, but from the very start, he’s the one and only for me. Even Rin can’t be compared to him. 

I buried my nails to the back of this guy, who’s trying to pin me down. I tried to struggle, but I couldn’t escape. 

 

“You’re too small compared to Tachibana, tch,” he hissed. “I won’t have enough time to prepare you. Or I should say that I don’t care if I tore your ass apart.”

 

Yeah. He don’t need to say it. I am not shocked to his jerkish attitude. As long as he won’t lay his hands on Makoto, I’ll be fine. I thought it might worth a bit.  
He strokes his manhood and slap my buttcheek. He tied my wrist with his necktie, and force me to kneel down. He put his thing near my entrance, and without any saying he thrusts in. I scream out due to his roughness. He slams all the way inside, I’m so full of his. I moaned in pain. I know begging him to stop now won’t do anything. He won’t listen. He will use me up and throw me away. 

 

“You enjoy it, Nanase?”

“I’m..not. Ah-”

“Close, aren’t you? Feeling good by having your ass fucked?” he teases me. Unfortunately I have to say that he’s right. I’m close, I can’t handle it. I came with a loud moan leaving my lips. Right after that, I felt Yamazaki’s teeth biting my neck and earlobe. Without even stopping, he keep slamming and thrusting inside me.

 

“F-Fuck, Yamazaki..”

“You want more?” his question pisses me off.

“Just finish as soon as the hell would eat you up, bastard.”

“Such a bad word for a little boy, Haru-chan?”

“No one calls me that. Cut the crap out and hurry.”

 

He grinned and shot his load inside me. Crazy guy. I could hate him more than I supposed to. 

 

After he finished with me, he took my clothes and throw it to me.

“Yamazaki,” I called. 

“What?”

“I won’t forgive you if you lay your hand on him.”

He smirked. “What are you going to do? You’re as weak as a little ant inside my palm, I’ve took your precious boyfriend Matsuoka, I forcefully fucked you just now, and I’m completely ready to take your precious friend from you. After I’m done, I’ll cut your and your friend’s head off. Easy as fuck.” He walked away.

 

Damn, he’s right. I can’t do anything but hoping that Makoto will realize as soon as possible. But before that could happen, it’s better for me to hold my tears back. I know this is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I said I will update it every week but my school schedule seems won't allow that. I'm in my final year, so I have lots, lots of exams and preparations for the final examination. I'm really sorry!
> 
> This is my first time creating smut fic, you could tell just from reading it, right? T-T  
> I feel that this chapter is shorter than the others because it's about smut, and it feels awkward, though I've read some fics as references.
> 
> Btw.... Next chapter updates will be... Whenever I'm done with my school stuffs. And I'm working on a new fic, I hope you're okay wasting some time reading my other fic when I upload it~

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> This is the fic! ;-;
> 
> This is an Alternate Universe Free! Fanfiction that makes Makoto as an investigator, Sousuke as his enemy, the leader of a (kinda looks like) mafia or criminals gang. I'm realllyyy sorry if this disappoint you, Makoto's fans if you wanna see him as a sexy firemen or swim coach, but you can't find it here~ So sorry for making Sou as the bad guy. I'm also a fan of his, and I think he's even hotter in a complete suit minus the tie, with the unbuttonned collar (his appearance in my wild imagination)
> 
> I'm sorry for misspelling, mistakes, and awful plot. Hope you like it, and I'll upload the next chapter (maybe) next week.
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> P.S. : If you wants to add some ideas for this fic or my next fic, the door's open wide for you!


End file.
